


This Is When The Bad Guy Wins

by SherlockWolf



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Both comic and movie canons are referenced, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Natalia Romanova, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic of 3O3!'s song "This Is When the Bad Guy Wins".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is When The Bad Guy Wins

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't read the lyrics you'll miss out on a part of the style this story was written in. It's a bit different, I know.

**This Is When The Bad Guy ~~Wins~~ Loses**

**Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends**  
**‘Cause this is when the bad guy, the bad guy wins.**  
 **Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends**  
 **‘Cause this is when the bad guy, the bad guy wins.**

~

    Target acquired. Stand down. There will be another chance. The mission hasn’t been failed yet.

    But, I knew him.

    _No. Not again please I’ll be good this time please just don’t—._

~  
**Now there once was a man**  
 **Who was tall and handsome**  
 **The best shot in the land**  
 **Not to mention good at dancing**  
 **A hit with the ladies**  
 **A heartthrob with the daughters**  
 **Cool with the guys**  
 **Regular Roy Rogers**  
 **He was a man of his word**  
 **And he did what he said**  
 **That is, until an outlaw shot him dead**  
~

    _Pain. So much pain. Make it stop please._

_Hey! That’s my arm you bastard!_

_Let me die. I need to die._

_What are—?_

_No, please don’t—!_

_Don’t make me lose him! Please, I’ll go insane without him._

_No no no no no no._

_Steve! Steve! STE…_

_..._ Yes.

    I am the asset, sir. I do not have a name.

    What is my mission, sir?  
~  
**Now there's whiskey in the water**  
 **And blood in the creek**  
 **The outlaw has a glass eye and a scar on his cheek**  
 **The town hall's a saloon**  
 **And the women are whores**  
 **No houses around to put locks on the doors**  
 **He dreamt he was a king, safe in his bed**  
 **That's when another outlaw shot him dead**  
~  
    Leave him. Let him die. He’s the mission. He’s the target. You’re the asset. You’re the weapon.

    _Save him. Oh God, please don’t let him die. He’s my best friend. He loves me. I’m his savior. I’m his lover._

 _…_ Save…him…?  
~  
**Gather up your loved ones,**  
 **Gather up your friends**  
 **‘Cause this is when the bad guy**  
 **The bad guy wins.**  
 **Pray to whichever God forgives your sins**  
 **‘Cause this is when the bad guy,**  
 **The bad guy wins**  
~

    You are the asset.

    _I am James._

    You are a weapon.

    _My name is James Buchanan Barnes._

You are the Winter Soldier!

    _His name is Steve Rogers. We were in love._

You have never loved.

    _Her name is Natalia Romanova. We were in love._

    You have never loved!

 **~**  
**Gather up your loved ones,**  
 **Gather up your friends**  
 **‘Cause this is when the bad guy**  
 **The bad guy wins.**  
 **Pray to whichever God forgives your sins**  
 _‘Cause this is when the bad guy,  
_ The bad guy wi—  _[gunshot]_  
~

    _I have to go home._

You have no home. You have containment.

    _No. Steve is home. I have to go to Steve._

The mission. Steve is the mission. You must kill Steve!

    _No. Steve is home. I need him._

_I need…_

No!

_I love…_

NO!

_My name is James Buchanan Barnes._

And I am in love with Steven G. Rogers.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who didn't catch it, italics were words from Bucky's POV and normal words were from the Winter Soldier's POV. Here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_eDrpxqhpY


End file.
